Fernclan: Rising
by Purplepurple99
Summary: Chapter One is up! next xhapter by next weekend! :3


**Characters:**

_Leader: _Dawnstar- Light brown tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

_Deputy: _Silverfur-silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

_Warriors:_ Sunclaw-Sand-colored tabby tom with amber eyes

Fluffear-White she-cat with large fluffy ears and emerald eyes

Roaringwind- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mossfern- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Fernpelt- Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowdash- Black tom with amber eyes; known for being quick on his paws

Silentstep- small silver tabby she-cat with emerald eyes; known for being quiet on her paws

Robinfur-Tortoise tom with emerald eyes

Berryclaw- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Squirreltail- Redish brown she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: Pinenose- Redish tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

_Medicine Cat: _Goldenwhisker- Goldish tom with amber eyes

_Apprentices: _Lilypaw- small bluish-gray she-cat with emerald eyes

Rosepaw- Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- light brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Whisperpaw- pale gray tom with mysterious emerald eyes; known for being very shy

I padded on the forest floor, the icy blades of grass crunching under my paws. A silent breeze whispered through the trees, as if it were calling me to—"Berryclaw!" I heard a familiar voice call. I perked my ears, and looked behind me. "Silentstep? What are you doing here?" I asked the small silver she-cat. "Dawnstar wants the whole hunting patrol to return with what we have. I don't know why. She sent Rosepaw to let us know." She meowed, her tail lashing from side to side. "Okay. I'll head back now. What did you catch?" I meowed, falling into step with her small paws. "I caught a vole, and a couple of mice. Not my best catch, but for it being leaf-bare, I think it will suffice." She mewed, digging up her frozen catches. I nodded, and continued to hold the prey in my jaws. She caught up with me, and we returned to camp. We both entered the clearing, and separated after we set our prey into the fresh-kill pile. I stopped by the medicine cat's den, noticing it was empty. Just as I turned around, I heard a soft mew in response from the inside. "Back so soon?" I returned my gaze to the inside of the bushy den. "So, you are in here after all? I couldn't smell you." I meowed, walking into the den filled with the scent of old and fresh herbs. "It must be the fact that I am around herbs and berries all through the day." He mewed in reply. "Did you have a nice hunt?" the golden cat asked me. "We had to return early. Dawnstar's request." I meowed. He didn't respond. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I finally saw my brother stacking and sorting piles of herbs and berries. "Well, I'll get out of your fur. You seem busy." I meowed, turning to the entrance to leave. "Well, it is nice of you to visit poor Goldenwhisker when he has nothing better to do." He mewed with sarcasm. "Bye now!" I mewed a bit louder and sillier as I walked out of the den.

I brushed by the nursery, seeing Pinenose with her new three kits. She hasn't given them names yet, but they looked so adorable! She licked each of their mewing heads, as she curled her tail around their tiny bodies protectively. I continued my walk towards Dawnstar's den, hoping I could have the time to ask her about the shortened hunting patrol. I was just about to mew for entrance, when Silverfur leaped in front of me. "What is it?" she asked, her tone deep and protective. "Um-uh, I was just wanting to speak to Dawnstar if there isn't any trouble." I mewed in response, the fur on my flank slightly standing from surprise. "I knew that. What for?" she asked again, this time, stepping one paw forward. I stepped one paw back, noticing she was giving me a warning to spit out what I wanted to say. "Well, do you know why she called the hunting patrol back so early?" I asked, my meow becoming a shivered whisper. "No, but that is none of your concern right now. Return to your den, and tell your fellow warriors to do the same." She meowed, turning on her paws, and entering Dawnstar's den. I padded backwards a few paw-lengths, before walking straight to my den. Silentstep fell into stride with me, and mewed, "What was that all about? I haven't seen Silverfur that aggressive since the new apprentices accidently rubbed Death Berries on the elder's pelts to free them of ticks a few moons ago!" I became silent for a few moments. "I asked about the early stop of the hunting patrol, and she stood her ground. She wouldn't let me speak to Dawnstar. I wonder what's been going on lately." I meowed quietly, entering the Warrior's den. I sat on my nest, and pawed at the moss a few times, before laying down to get comfortable. "Wow, sounds like a personal problem to me." She mewed, following my actions. We both curled up tightly, and began to rest. There wasn't much to be done since we weren't allowed to leave camp anyways. This was going to be a long sunrise…

FIRST CHAPTER, YAY! Second chapter should be up next weekend! Farewell my kitty friends! :3


End file.
